futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
DTOball
DTOball will be an organization aimed at securing a transition between destroyed capitalist countries in Europe to socialism. Members Leaders/Nuke Owning Members * New States of Americaball (Later USASRball) * Greater Federation of Malaysiaball * Japanese Federationball * British Republicball * French Federationball (Later People's Socialist Union of Western Europeball) * Greater Palestineball * United Arabian Unionball * Federated Brazillian Statesball (Later Socialist Republic of Pan Americaball) * Socialist Republic of Pan Americaball Members * Egyptian Federationball * Italian Stateball * German Republican Statesball (Later People's Socialist Union of Western Europeball) * Mexican Democratic Republicball * Norwegian Kingdomball * Swedish Federationball * FSR of Iberiaball * Australian Republicball * Commonwealth of New Zealandball Eastern side * People's Socialist Magyarball * Polish Socialist Republicball * Czechoslovak PDRball * National Ceausist Romaniaball * Bulgarian PSRball Asian side * Thai Republican Stateball * Lao Republicball * People's Democratic Kampucheaball * Myung Burmaball Non-Members that Are Protected by DTO * Jaesun Koreaball * Duc Vietball * Indian Unionball * Khomeinist Iranball * Ergenekon Turkeyball * Free Republic of Yemenball * New Ba'athist Syriaball * New Republic of Greeceball * Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball * Free Yugoslavian Republicball * Irish Republican Stateball * Bolivarian Unionball * United African Republicball * Lekrycube Rivals * Imperialist Netherlandsball * Wahhabi Empireball * Hazar Ottoman Empireball * Fascist Union of Myanmarball Non-State Rivals * Nazi Japanball * Zionist Movementball * Thun Sein Movementball * Dhargye Damdulball Ideology that they support Main * Democratic Socialism * Scientific Socialism * Marxism Leninism * People's Democracy * Left Wing Populism * Left Wing Nationalism * Anti-Imperialism * Anti-Fascism * Multiracialism * Secularism * Anti-Racism * Anti-Zionism * Anti-Capitalism American Supported Factions * Democratic Socialism * Three Pillairs of American Socialism * Lincolnist Socialism * American Unifismball Chinese Supported Factions * Jiang Heavenlism * Dengism * Japanese Supported Factions * Nishizawaism * Marxism Leninism Arabian Supported Factions * Secularism * Ba'athism * Nasserism * Third International Theory * Islamic Socialism * Arab Socialism * Pan Arabism * Anti Wahhabism * Anti Ottomanism Malaysian Supported Factions * Demokratik Melayuball * Maahirism (Factions) * Isamajah * Nasakom * People's Democracy Palestine Supported Factions * Nationalism * Talalism * Secular Ba'athism * People's Democracy * Anti Wahhabism * Anti Ottomanism French supported factions * Nationalism * Secularism * Radical Anti-Monarchism * Communism British supported factions * Anti-Monarchism * Corbynism * Republicanism * Federalism Brazilian supported Factions * Federalism * People's Democracy * Anti-Radicalism * Pan-Americanism * Bolivarianism * Lulism (factions) Canadian supported factions * Federalism * Democratic Socialism Representative Parties * Greater Federation of Malaysiaball- SDPPM (Socialist Democratic Party of the People of Malaysia) (Parti Demokrat Sosialis Rakyat Malaysia) * New States of Americaball- PDC (People's Democratic Congress) * Japanese Federationball- NMPP (Nishizawa Memorial Political Party) (西沢記念党) * Shui Chinaball- JHPCC (Jiang Heavenly People's Congress of China) (江天上人民大会） * Myung Burmaball- DRP (Democratic Revolutionary Party) (ဒီမိုကရက်တစ်တော်လှန်ရေးပါတီ) * British Republicball- BRC (British Republican Congress) * French Federationball- FPDP (French People's Democratic Party) (Parti Démocratique Populaire Français) * Greater Palestineball- PLRC (Palestinian Liberation Revolutionary Congress) (المؤتمر الثوري للتحرير الفلسطيني) * United Arabian Unionball- IPAP (Islamic People's Action Party) (حزب العمل الشعبي الإسلامي) * Republic of Canadaball- CDC (Canadian Democratic Congress) * Federated Brazillian Statesball- BPDP (Brazillian People's Democratic Party) (Partido Democrático dos Povos Brasileiros) * German Republican Statesball- GPNLF (German People's National Liberation Front) (Nationale Volksbefreiungsfront) * Italian Stateball- PDL (People's Democratic League) (Lega democratica popolare) * Mexican Democratic Republicball- DPA (Democratic People's Alliance) (Alianza de los Demócratas) * Poland Republicball- PDLA (Polish Democratic Liberation Army) (Polska Armia Wyzwolenia Demokratycznego) * Czechloslovak Unionball- CPDA (Czech People's Democratic Army) (Česká lidově demokratická armáda) * Thai Republican Stateball- TPDS (Thai People's Democratic Socialists) (สังคมนิยมประชาธิปไตยประชาชนไทย) * Swedish Federationball- SPC (Swedish People's Congress) (Svenska folkkongressen) Category:Future Organizationball